Wild Ice Eyes
by Sapphie
Summary: Torn between hate and love for her fiance, she finds peace within her new friend, Diana. Amy, Rei, Lita, and Mina never trusted Diana from the beginning. Diana is just so sweet...TOO sweet...CHAPTER 2 UP!!
1. Chapter 1

SN: Hey everyone! Well, I just wanted to give a VERY big thank you to Kitana. She helped me out A LOT on this fic. Thanks, Kitana!! Well, enjoy the story! Please R+R!!!  
  
  
.:: Wild Ice Eyes- Chapter 1 ::.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
It was morning, the golden sun was rising high into the dark blue sky, stars were beginning fade, and the sky became a gentle iridescent color of orange and pink. A beautiful woman with blonde hair lay in bed, her pale pink lips curling into a gentle smile. She turned her head to look at the ebony haired man that lay next to her, and to see her future husband. He quietly slept beside her. She softly stroked his hair with her long ivory fingers and smiled at him. She sat up in the large king size bed and stretched herself out. She let out a long yawn. She pushed herself out of the bed and put on her fuzzy pink bathrobe and fuzzy pink slippers, pulled her long blonde hair into a low ponytail, and headed for the kitchen. She began making breakfast. Right after the woman with blonde hair attempted to finish making breakfast, the man with ebony hair walked in, putting on his tie.   
  
"Good morning, Serena." The ebony haired man said kissing his fiancés cheek.   
  
"Good morning, Darien." The blonde haired woman known as Serena said. Serena smiled at her husband-to-be. Darien grinned back and took a seat at the table and began eating his breakfast placed in front of him.   
  
Soon, he was done eating and it was time for Darien to go to hospital.   
  
"I have go to work now, Serena." Darien said, grabbing his car keys to her black Porche and black leather briefcase.   
  
"Okay, sweetie. Have a good day." Serena yelled, while cleaning up the mess she made in the kitchen.  
  
"You too, Serena." Darien said, as he closed the door and left for the hospital.   
  
  
*~*~*~That evening~*~*~*   
  
DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! The doorbell rang incessantly.   
  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Serena said, as she hurried along, running towards the large oak door. Her hand came over her mouth as she gasped the instant she opened the door. "Oh my god!!" Serena exclaimed.   
  
A tall brown haired policeman stood at the front door, holding Darien's wrists behind his back in a pair of silver handcuffs.   
  
"Miss? This man claims he knows you." The policeman asked to the bewildered blonde woman standing in front of him.   
  
"Yes. He's my fiancé." Serena said. Her eyes were full of concern. "What's going on? What happened to him?"   
  
"Miss, this man was drinking." The policeman admitted to the woman. All Serena did was gasp.   
  
"What?!?! But he never drinks!!" Serena exclaimed.   
  
"Well, he was drinking tonight. If I didn't catch him before he got into his car, he might not even be standing here right now." Tears threatened to fall from Serena's eyes. "He got lucky tonight. I'm letting him off the hook for tonight."   
  
"Thank you, sir." Serena said sighing in relief.   
  
"Make sure he doesn't drink again, or else, he'll be put in jail." Stated the policeman to Serena who was looking at Darien with concern in her large crystal blue eyes.   
  
"Don't worry, sir. It won't happen again." Serena said not even looking at the policeman. The policeman helped Serena bring Darien into the apartment. They laid him on the couch. Soon, the policeman left. Serena looked at Darien through tear filled eyes. Darien had already fallen asleep. His neat hair was now messy, his clothes were wrinkled and unkempt, his breath now smelled of alcohol. After awhile, Darien had woken up. He saw Serena standing over him, placing a wet cloth on his forehead. He moaned in pain from his aching headache.   
  
"What the hell were you doing tonight? Why the hell were you drinking??" Serena suddenly yelled out with more tears threatening to fall from her crystal blue eyes.   
  
"Nothing! My boss was just throwing an employee appreciation day party. I just had a couple of drinks, that's all." Darien said, shrugging his shoulders at Serena.   
  
"A couple??? A couple?? Don't you mean 10?" Serena growled in a deadly tone towards Darien.   
  
"Maybe. Let me count." Darien brought his right hand up and started to count with his left hand. Serena became angry and began to yell.  
  
"Darien!! You could've been killed tonight!!! You know better than to drink before you drive!!" she raged.   
  
"Whoa whoa whoa!! Who died and made you my mother?" hollered Darien.  
  
"This is no time for jokes, Darien!!" Serena yelled in pain.  
  
"Who said I was joking?" Darien said sarcastically.  
  
"Why, Darien, why? Why'd you have to go out and drink?" Tears began to well up in her crystal blue eyes again.   
  
"I told you! It was only a couple of drinks! What's the big deal?" Darien said shrugging his shoulders, and leaning back on the couch.  
  
"The big deal is...you could've been killed tonight!! You could've been killed before we got married!!" screamed Serena.  
  
"Come on, Serena. You know I love you." Darien said, standing up. He held Serena's hand. Serena looked at him in disgust.  
  
"Oh, do you? So, you love me so much that you didn't bother thinking about me, about our relationship, about our future before you took that first drink?!" She said pulling her hands away from him.  
  
"Come on, Serena. You know it's not that way." Darien cupped her face with his muscular right hand. "Can't you just forget about it?" He leaned in to try to give her a kiss. She resisted and pulled away from him and started to back up.  
  
"How dare you!!" Serena shouted. Darien grabbed her wrist.   
  
"How dare I what? Try to kiss you?" Darien tightened his grip on her wrist. Serena winced in pain as she could feel the bruising begin to happen.   
  
"Stop it, Darien! You're hurting me!!" Serena tried to pull away from his grip, but it was no use he was just too strong for her.   
  
"Come on, Serena. Let's forgive and forget!" Darien said trying to put it in a convincing way.   
  
"Never!!" Serena said angrily. She pulled her hands away from him with all her might and slapped him across the face. Darien put his hand to his cheek and looked at Serena angrily.   
  
"You...BITCH!!" He slapped Serena, sending her to the floor. Serena did nothing but look at Darien with anger, shock, and fear. "Get out of my house, bitch!!"   
  
"Fine!! I don't need you!!!" Serena shouted with venom in her usually soft and calming voice.   
  
"Good!! I don't need you either!! You know what? Now is a good time to tell you...I never loved you!!" Darien said sitting back down on the couch and smirking.   
  
"What?!?!" Serena said in a shocked state.   
  
"You heard me!! I never loved you! Never did, never will!!" Serena's eyes watered more; she looked at Darien through tear filled eyes.   
  
"Fine!! Don't love me!! I'm better off without you!!" Serena said in a low whisper, pushing herself off the floor.   
  
"You're right. I'd be better off without you too!! I already got someone else better than you!!" Serena gasped, as the words 'someone else better than you' kept running through her head. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The tears that had threatened her eyes had finally won. Tears were heavily falling from her eyes.   
  
"You bastard!!" Serena cried out. She took off her engagement ring and threw it at him hitting him right smack in the forehead. "You can have this back!!" With that, she turned her back to him, walked out the door and slammed the door behind her, leaving all her belongings behind, not caring what he did to them.   
  
*~*~*~Somewhere near Tokyo~*~*~*   
  
A woman stood on top of a cliff that overlooked Tokyo. Her long black hair flew in the harsh wind. She let out an evil grin and then laughter.   
  
"Yes...my plan is working! Soon, evil will take over this world full of *gag* love." She let out an evil laugh once again that filled the silence of the night.  
  
  
::TO BE CONTINUED::  
  
  
SN: So, how'd ya like this chapter? Please R+R!! And if you'd like me to email you when I upload a new chapter for this fic, just leave your email address in your review or email me at my_starz_2000@hotmail? 


	2. Chapter 2

.:: Wild Ice Eyes: Chapter 2 ::.  
  
  
Darien woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache. He found himself on the couch, all his belongings out of place. His headache didn't allow him to think straight. He looked up at the clock with his stormy blue eyes that were only half open. It was 10 AM, Saturday morning. He got up from the couch and groggily went to the bathroom to get some aspirin. When he went to the bathroom, he looked all over for it but he just couldn't find the aspirin. He placed his hand on his forehead, attempting to cease the pain. He called for Serena, but she didn't answer him. He shrugged it off slightly and began to wash his face in an attempt to wake himself up and clear his head. He then looked for Serena all over the house. After realizing that she wasn't home or sleeping, he began to worry about where she could be. He began to get even more worried when he found Serena's engagement ring on the floor near the couch.  
  
'Where could she be?' Darien thought as he took a seat on the couch and put a cold compress to his head. He decided to call some of Serena's close friends to see if they'd seen her. He began calling Serena's closest friends. He called Mina, but when she heard his voice she hung up on him, when he called Lita she just began cursing him out, and Raye... you could say she scared him the most she started making threats at him saying if he ever went near Serena again she would kill him. He was down to one person. That person was Amy. He dialed her number anxiously.  
  
The phone rang a few times before someone picked up. Crying was heard in the background.   
  
"Hello. Amy speaking." A quiet voice said over the other line.  
  
"Hi, Amy. It's Darien. I'm really worried about Serena. She's not here. Have you seen her lately?" Darien asked in a bit of a worried and scared tone.   
  
"Well, it just so happens that Serena's here with me." Amy said with a hint of madness in her voice.  
  
"Can you please put her on the phone?" Darien begged.  
  
"Yes. Just a minute." Amy said. A few minutes later Serena's silky voice was heard.  
  
"Yes?" Serena said flatly.  
  
"Serena! Sweetie. I was so worried about you! I--" Darien was cut off by Serena the instant she heard 'I was worried about you'.  
  
"Oh really?" Serena said in a sarcastic tone. "You were worried about me??" Serena said coldly.  
  
"Of course I'm worried about you, Serena! Why wouldn't I be?" Darien said, beginning to wonder why Serena was saying all of these ridiculous things.  
  
"Oh. I see. Trying to act like last night never happened, huh?" Serena scolded.  
  
"What are you talking about? What happened last night?" Darien said wincing at the sound of her cold scolding voice.  
  
"You know perfectly well what happened last night!!!" yelled Serena in a pissed off tone.  
  
"No! I don't. Serena. Please cut this out and just come home." There was a silence between them for about 5 minutes before anything was heard. "Please, Serena. I don't know why you're mad at me or what I did last night, but whatever it was, I'm sorry." Serena stayed silent on her end of the phone. "Serena!! I'm begging you!!! Please come home!!" Serena gave a sigh, as she heard Darien continue to beg.  
  
"Alright. All right. I'll come home." Serena said reluctantly. She could hear the worry in Darien's voice. She could hear Darien let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Great!!! When you get home, I'll have a big surprise for you!!" Serena let out another sigh as she heard Darien hang up the phone. She placed the phone back on the hook.  
  
"Okay." Serena said with a fake enthusiastic voice as she placed the phone down. She turned around to face Amy. Serena's crystal blue eyes had a look of fear in them. "Amy...am I doing the right thing? Should I really go back to him?" Serena said with anxiety in her voice.  
  
"Of course you're doing the right thing. You should go back and talk to him. Try to figure out what happened between you two and try to make amends." Amy said, giving Serena a reassuring smile. Serena smiled back weakly and turned to the door. Before she walked out she said one last thing.  
  
"I hope you're right." With that Serena left for Darien's house.  
  
*~*~*~At Darien's House~*~*~*  
  
Darien went to and from the kitchen to the dining room. He was preparing his big surprise for Serena. He was going to re-create their first date. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door.   
  
'Oh, that must be Serena.' Darien thought. He wiped his hands on a clean towel and rushed to the door. He opened it. His lips suddenly pulled up into a smile.  
  
"I've been expecting you." Darien said in a husky sexy tone as he pulled her into his arms.  
  
*~*~*~Thirty minutes later~*~*~*  
  
Serena nervously stood outside Darien's front door. She paced back and forth, debating over whether she should go in or not. She thought about what Amy said. She cheered up a little. She held her head high and took one last deep breath. She nervously put the key in the keyhole and slowly turned it. She slowly and quietly opened the door. Suddenly, Serena gasped loudly in bewilderment. There, on the couch was Darien making out with a girl she had never seen before. She had long brownish-black hair, dark blue eyes and pale pink lips. Tears threatened to fall from Serena's crystal blue eyes. Darien looked up at Serena and gave a smirk.   
  
"Surprise!" Darien said sarcastically. Without another word, he went back to kissing the other girl. The tears that had threatened Serena's blue eyes had finally won and poured out. Darien and the other girl paid no attention to her.  
  
"I HATE YOU!!" Serena yelled out. Suddenly, Darien's eyes shot open. He then realized what he was doing. He pulled away from the girl and pushed her off of him. He looked at the girl on the couch with disgust in his stormy blue eyes. He then saw Serena turn around and angrily walk out the door. He looked back at the other girl with angry eyes. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand.  
  
"You...slut!!!" Darien said to the other girl. He ran out the door, trying to catch up to Serena. The girl's pale pink lips turned into an ice blue color. Those pale blue lips then curled up into an evil grin. She let out an evil laugh and then turned into a cloud of dust.  
  
*~*~*~Somewhere near Tokyo~*~*~*  
  
The woman with long black hair let out an evil laugh. A cloud of black smoke appeared beside her. The smoke then became a young woman with long brownish black hair, dark blue eyes, and pale blue lips.   
  
"You did well, my minion." The woman with black hair said, staring at the town of Tokyo with her ice colored eyes.  
  
"Thank you." The woman with dark blue eyes said while bowing.  
  
"You may go now." The black haired woman said, turning her head a little to see a woman appear next to her. A woman with deep amethyst eyes gazed at the woman with ice colored eyes. The woman with ice blue eyes looked back to her minion and watched her disappear. "My plan is working like a charm. Soon, all the couples in Tokyo will be ruined." The woman with amethyst eyes said as she crossed her arms over her chest, curled her long pale fingers into a tight fist. "If I can't have Darien, then no one can!" The woman let out another laugh of evil that silenced the silence. The woman with ice blue eyes smirked and disappeared into the darkness of the night.  
  
::TO BE CONTINUED::  
  
SN: So guys...what'd ya think of this chapter? Please leave comments, suggestions, anything in a review! If you'd like me to email you when the next chapter of this fic is up, just leave your email address in your review or email me at my_starz_2000@hotmail.com! Until next time, Jaa!  
  
~Sapphie 


End file.
